Una Nueva Perspectiva
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: La relación entre Pilika y Lyserg no va nada bien y para rematar, entra en juego un talisman muy extraño con poderes inusuales... Final listo Mil perdones por subirlo recien hoy, pero no tenía Internet P
1. Default Chapter

**Shaman King.**   


**Una Nueva Perspectiva.**

  


Casa Asakura.   
Todos se encontraban comiendo como de costumbre, pero en la mesa faltaban dos personas.   
- Tamao: La señorita Pilika y el joven Lyserg no van a venir a comer esta noche tampoco?   
Pregunto Tamao algo preocupada.   
- Horo Horo: No, según les oí, luego del cine, mi hermana tiene pensado llevar a su novio a comer y luego irán a caminar por ahí...   
Dijo Horo Horo tranquilamente.   
- Manta: No creen que se han tomado aquello del noviazgo muy en serio... digo, hace poco eran solo amigos y de un momento a otro, ya hasta comen del mismo plato...   
- Horo Horo: Mi hermana es una loca...   
- Yoh: Que podemos hacer, eso fue decisión de ambos...   
Dijo Yoh con su usual sonrisa, Anna lo miro molesta.   
- Horo Horo: Mientras Pilika me deje en paz, por mi que sigan siendo novios...   
Dijo Horo Horo mientras terminaba su segundo tazón de arroz. 

En otro lado de la ciudad.   
Pilika caminaba abrazada de Lyserg, este no se mostraba muy contento, ambos pasaron frente a un pequeño puesto en la calle, este era atendido por Silver, hubieran seguido sin darse cuenta, de no ser porque Silver los saludo.   
- Silver: Lyserg, Pilika, es un gusto verlos...   
Ambos jóvenes se voltearon al escuchar sus nombres.   
- Lyserg: Silver.   
- Silver: Como están jóvenes Shamanes... como se encuentra el joven Horo Horo y los demás shamanes.   
- Pilika: Perdiendo el tiempo, como siempre... que tal las ventas.   
- Silver: No tan bien como esperaba, ójala le valla mejor a mi hermano...   
- Pilika: Entiendo... tal vez pueda ayudar.   
Pilika sonrió emocionada.   
- Lyserg: Sucede algo?   
Pilika se inclino a ver lo que vendía Silver.   
- Pilika: Es que... me trajo muchos recuerdos, de cuando mi hermano vino a Tokio y...   
Pero Pilika no termino de hablar, ya que algo llamo su atención.   
- Pilika: Qué es?   
Pregunto curiosa, mientras sostenía un extraño relicario.   
- Silver: Que curioso, no lo había visto antes...   
Pilika se quedo contemplando el relicario, aunque era algo antiguo y viejo, a Pilika pareció gustarle.   
- Pilika: Cuanto cuesta?   
Pregunto Pilika emocionada.   
- Silver: No sabría ponerle un precio, ni siquiera lo había visto antes...   
Silver se encontraba intrigado por el extraño relicario, Lyserg tan solo estaba aburrido.   
- Lyserg: Pilika ya debemos regresar, se esta haciendo tarde...   
- Pilika: Sí.   
Pilika se levanto y le dio cerca de tres mil yen's a Silver, este sonrió agradecido.   
- Pilika: Esperame Lyserg...   
Pilika corrió tras de su novio, cuando por fin lo alcanzo, se abrazo nuevamente de él.   
- Pilika: No te gusta... lo compre para ti...   
Pilika le enseño el relicario a Lyserg.   
- Lyserg: Para que lo compraste, habían mejores cosas...   
Pilika sonrió.   
- Pilika: Lo sé, pero mira...   
Pilika le puso en relicario prácticamente en los ojos a Lyserg.   
- Lyserg: Que tiene.   
Pregunto alejando el relicario con su mano.   
- Pilika: Tiene una pequeña hada, mira...   
Aunque el relicario lucia algo sucio y gastado por el paso del tiempo, se podía apreciar una silueta en el centro de este, parecía una especie de hada, ángel o algún otro ser místico.   
- Pilika: Me recordó a Morphin, no te parece lindo...   
Dijo Pilika con una gran sonrisa.   
- Lyserg: Pues para mi parece ba...   
Lyserg no termino la frase ya que se fijo en la cara de su novia, Pilika estaba muy nerviosa esperando que su regalo le gustara, si terminaba diciendo lo que realmente pensaba del regalo de Pilika, posiblemente la haría llorar.   
- Lyserg: ...valioso... no te hubieras molestado...   
Lyserg trato de sonreír.   
- Pilika: De verdad te gusto...   
Pilika le dio una gran sonrisa a su novio.   
- Pilika: Además...   
Pilika abrió el relicario, luego coloco dos fotos, una de ella y la otra de Lyserg.   
- Pilika: Tiene nuestras fotos ahora...   
Pilika le puso el relicario a Lyserg en el cuello.   
- Pilika: Ahora siempre que lo veas, pensarás en mi...   
Pilika abrazo a su querido novio muy emocionada, pero el inglés peliverde no se mostraba muy contento con esto, al momento de abrazarse, ambos sintieron una especie de hormigueo, Pilika lo interpreto como una reacción normal al abrazar a su novio, Lyserg no le dio importancia.   
- Pilika: Solo lo mejor para ti...   
Pilika volvió a abrazar a Lyserg. 

Residencia Asakura.   
Ya no quedaba más que Tamao y Manta en la sala, el resto de gente se había retirado a sus respectivos cuartos.   
- Manta: Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana Tamao...   
Manta se levantó.   
- Tamao: Esta bien...   
Tamao aun seguía limpiando la mesa, todo gracias a que Horo Horo y Len habían tenido una de sus usuales discusiones, la cual no había acabado muy bien.   
- Manta: Estas segura de que no quieres que te ayude a limpiar...   
- Tamao: No gracias, ya casi acabo, además debo esperar a que regresen la señorita Pilika y el joven Lyserg.   
- Manta: Bueno, hasta mañana...   
Manta se retiro tranquilamente.   
- Tamao: Me pregunto que tal le habrá ido en su cita a la señorita Pilika...   
Se pregunto Tamao mientras terminaba de limpiar, dos seres se aparecieron.   
- Ponchi: Eso es muy fácil...   
- Conchi: Usa tus poderes...   
El remedo de Zorro y el de Mapache... que más parecen castor y comadreja, aparecieron.   
- Tamao: Ponchi, Conchi, que hacen ustedes aquí...   
- Conchi: Estábamos aburridos...   
- Ponchi: Al menos tu estas con tu joven Yoh...   
Tamao se sonrojo.   
- Tamao: Yo... solo...   
Pero Tamao no pudo terminar de hablar ya que escucho pasos.   
- Tamao: Rápido, escóndanse... si la señorita Anna los llega a ver aquí...   
Ambos animales desaparecieron al instante al escuchar el solo nombre de Anna.   
- Tamao: ...se van a meter en... jo... joven Lyserg... señorita Pilika...   
Hablo nerviosa Tamao, ambos chicos la habían sorprendido.   
- Tamao: No los esperaba tan pronto...   
Pilika lucía algo triste mientras que Lyserg parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos.   
- Pilika: Ho... hola Tamao...   
Dijo Pilika tratando de sonreír, Lyserg tan solo se retiro sin decir una palabra.   
- Tamao: Si gustan les puedo servir algo de...   
Pero Tamao no pudo acabar, ya que apenas Lyserg se había ido, Pilika se lanzó a llorar sobre sus hombros.   
- Tamao: Pi... Pilika...   
Dijo muy sorprendida Tamao. 

Habitación de Lyserg.   
Por suerte Hao no estaba, Lyserg ya había sufrido mucho con Pilika y tener que rematar encontrándose al odioso de Hao, hubiera sido el colmo.   
- Lyserg: Pilika...   
Tan solo suspiro Lyserg al decir su nombre, luego de prepararse para dormir, coloco el relicario que le dio Pilika junto a su almohada y se acostó aun intranquilo. 

Comedor.   
Pilika ya se había tranquilizado, el té que le había servido Tamao le había ayudado bastante.   
- Pilika: Toda la noche intento hablarme... lo único que pude hacer es cambiar el tema, recordarle lo mucho que lo quería...   
Pilika miro su taza de té muy triste.   
- Tamao: O mirarlo con esos grandes y tristes ojos llenos de lagrimas...   
Pilika asintió.   
- Tamao: No hay que ser una experta para ver que su relación ya no va como antes, si tu ya te diste cuenta de ello, deberías hablar con él, Pilika...   
Pilika tan solo negó con la cabeza.   
- Pilika: No quiero, Lyserg fue mi primer amor y no soportaría vivir sin el... no entiendo como es que tu puedes hacerlo Tamao...   
Tamao solo suspiro, luego tomo un sorbo de té para hablar.   
- Tamao: El joven Yoh siempre estuvo destinado a ser el prometido de la señorita Anna, ella es quien fue escogida para ser su futura esposa, yo se muy bien eso, tan solo...   
Tamao tomo otro sorbo de té, luego hablo con una sonrisa.   
- Tamao: Yo seré feliz, siempre que el joven Yoh lo sea...   
Pilika solo sonrió al comentario de su amiga, este no era buen momento para refutarle nada.   
- Pilika: Tienes una fuerza de voluntad que siempre he admirado... no sabes lo que daría por ser como tu.   
Pilika se retiro tranquilamente.   
- Pilika: Gracias nuevamente por todo.   
Tamao se quedo meditando lo que le había dicho su amiga.   
- Tamao: Por ser como yo?   
Luego se sonrojo a más no poder y corrió tras Pilika... 

Casa de Silver.   
Silver se disponía a dormir, sin embargo aun no se podía quitar de la mente lo que había pasado hace pocas horas con Lyserg y Pilika.   
- Silver: Estoy seguro de haber visto antes ese relicario... pero donde...   
Se quedo meditando un momento.   
- Silver: Tal vez sea algo que se encontró mi hermano por ahí, espero que no se moleste por que lo vendí...   
Silver tomo en sus manos los tres mil yen's.   
- Silver: Por lo menos vamos a poder desayunar muy bien mañana... gracias señorita Pilika.   
Dijo esto y se acostó a dormir. 

Casa Asakura.   
Algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo en dos cuartos distintos, con dos personas específicas y un extraño relicario, tanto Lyserg como Pilika estaban brillando, al igual que el famoso relicario, el efecto duro poco más de cinco minutos, pero al acabar, ambos chicos ya no se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, o eso parecía, Pilika se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en la habitación de Lyserg y viceversa, el problema, es que al parecer, ambos estaban usando la ropa del otro...   
  
To be Continued...   
  


Notas del Autor: Mi primer fics de Shaman King, que tal, normalmente no pido Reviews, pero este fanfics es historia aparte, Shaman King esta ganando mucha acogida en Fanfiction, por ello hay que hacerlo no bien... sino excelente, además de que no solo es mi primer fics de esta serie, sino que lo hago sin conocer mucho de la misma y es porque, cuando la estaban dando en Fox Kids, a mi compañía de cable se le ocurrió la brillante idea de cambiar canales, uno de ellos fue Fox Kids... odioso People Arts, no pudieron poner un canal mejor, pero en fin, ahora que lo puedo ver Sábados y Domingos, me anime a escribir, por lo que me gustaría que me dijeran que tal les parece la trama hasta ahora, no se tanto acerca de los personajes como me gustaría, así que si existe algún error de concordancia, os rogaría informármelo, sobre la trama, pues como se podrán imaginar, Pilika y Lyserg van a sufrir un cambio de perspectiva, un poco brusco, pero abierto para un sin número de situaciones cómicas, por sino se habían dado cuenta, ambos han cambiado de cuerpos y que mejor momento para ello, ahora que la relación entre ambos no esta resultando como al principió, otra cosa, se preguntarán como este par se termino enredando, pues eso esta en otro fics que aun estoy escribiendo, lo podré pronto, no se alarmen, por ahora, espero disfruten de este, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. 


	2. Una Nueva Perspectiva2

**Shaman King**

**Una Nueva Perspectiva.**

Pensión Asakura.   
Un extraño enfrentamiento se estaba llevando a cabo en el patio de la gran pensión.   
- Len: Basón…   
Len Tao e Yoh Asakura se disponían a luchar, pero no el uno contra el otro, sino ambos contra un tercer oponente.   
- Yoh: Amidamaru…   
Ambos espíritus asintieron en seguida.   
- Len: Posesiona tu Lanza!   
- Yoh: Posesiona a Haruzame…   
Los dos espíritus fueron a las manos de sus respectivos amos.   
- Len & Yoh: Fusión de Almas!   
La fusión de llevo a cabo, fue cuando el sujeto extraño y misterios que había retado a los dos shamanes dejo la seguridad de las sombras que lo cubrían, solo para reírse de sus rivales.   
- Extraño: Ja ja ja…   
Comenzó a reír el extraño misterioso.   
- Len: Veamos si puedes reír después de muerto… CUCHILLA DORADA!   
- Yoh: Cuchilla de Buda!   
Ambos ataques se dirigían al sujeto extraño y misterioso que había retado a los dos shamanes, pero este, parecía no molestarse en esquivar los ataques mortales.   
- Extraño: Algo que no saben de mi…   
El extraño misterioso contraataco a Yoh y a Len con sus mismos ataques.   
- Extraño: Cuchilla Dorada… Cuchilla de Buda…   
Tanto Len como Yoh no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y no lograron esquivar los ataques.   
- Extraño: Es que puedo aprender las técnicas de mis rivales…   
Nuevamente volvió a golpear a Yoh y a Len con sus propios ataques, ambos lucían cansados y sus respectivas posesiones de objetos, estaban por acabarse.   
- Extraño: I los he observado durante mucho tiempo… Cañón Aniquilador!   
El Extraño misterioso salto varios pasos hacia atrás y se preparo para el ataque más poderoso de Horo Horo.   
- Yoh: Qué!   
- Len: Ese ataque…   
La Técnica más poderosa (Quizás, también me gusta la Avalancha) de Horo Horo, Yoh y Len sobrevivirán a esto…   
- Horo Horo: No tan rápido…   
Horo Horo apareció de la nada lanzando varias de sus espadas de hielo, una de ellas logro golpear al extraño neutralizando el ataque.   
- Extraño: Maldito, quien eres…   
Horo Horo en la mejor pose de héroe que pudo mostrar.   
- Horo Horo: Mi nombre es Horo Horo y seré quien te derrote, no permitiré jamás que alguien tan mediocre como tu copie mis técnicas…   
Horo Horo rió para si.   
- Horo Horo: No hay duda que soy bueno y con esta pose derretiré a mis fans.   
Pensó Horo Horo, sin percatarse de su enemigo.   
- Len: Horo estúpido presta más atención…   
Pero la advertencia de Len llegó muy tarde.   
- Extraño: Eres mío…   
Con el mejor movimiento estilo Anna Kyoyama, el extraño misterioso robo el espíritu de Horo Horo, Koloro ya hacia envuelto por un gran rosario rojo, luego golpeo a Horo Horo y lo dejo inconsciente.   
- Yoh: Esa técnica es… de Anna…   
Dijo Yoh sin poder contener su sorpresa.   
- Extraño: Ya se los he dicho… yo aprendo las técnicas de mis rivales… pero creo que ya es hora de terminar.   
Aunque no había nada rodeando al extraño misterioso, comenzó a oírse música, como si alguien estuviera tocando y cantando.   
- Yoh: Esa técnica…   
Tanto Amidamaru como Bason se separaron de sus shamanes y comenzaron a elevarse en dirección al cielo.   
- Len: Es de los sirvientes de Hao…   
Ahora Yoh y Len se encontraban indefensos.   
- Extraño: Esto será muy fácil…   
El extraño se acerco tranquilamente a Yoh y lo tomo por el cuello.   
- Yoh: Antes de matarme, dime quien eres…   
El extraño asintió.   
- Lin: Mi nombre es Lin… y serán lo último que recordaran.   
Lin convirtió su mano en una especie de lanza y a pocos centímetros de clavársela a Yoh.   
- Tamao: Joven Yoh!   
Una extraña flecha con forma de zorro golpeo a Lin en el pecho, unas ligereas chispas eléctricas salieron de la herida.   
- Len: Va a…   
- Yoh: Explotar!   
Yoh y Len, quienes se supone estaban sin fuerzas, se levantaron de inmediato y corrieron alejándose lo más rápido que pudieron, Lin termino por estallar, ambos shamanes cayeron al suelo.   
- Len: Quién fue esta vez…   
Dijo Len levantándose del suelo como si nada.   
- Yoh: Ta… Tamao…   
Dijo sorprendido Yoh luego de levantarse, su cuerpo no mostraba la más mínima herida.   
- Tamao: Jo… joven Yoh…   
- Yoh: Tus poderes han crecido bastante Tamao…   
Dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa.   
- Tamao: Gra… gracias…   
Tamao se fijo mejor en sus amigos, las supuestas heridas mortales que tenían, eran simple maquillaje.   
- Tamo: Pero yo vi que estaban…   
Fausto salió de detrás de los arbusto, junto con Eliza, Manta y Ryu, Eliza traía una especie de control remoto de los que se usan en los autos de carrera y Ryu se encontraba filmando con una cámara de video.   
- Manta: Hola Tamao… solo filmábamos una película para mi clase de audiovisuales…   
Dijo Manta vestido como director.   
- Ryu: Si y don Yoh iba a ser la estrella…   
Tamao se puso totalmente roja al comprender.   
- Tamao: Yo… yo…   
Tamao estaba muy apenada como para poder completar su disculpa, así que prefirió salir corriendo.   
- Tamao: Yo… yo… lo siento…   
Fausto se acerco a los restos calcinados de Lin, quien era en realidad un robot creado por el.   
- Fausto VIII: No hay problema, tan solo deberé reconstruirlo y esta vez será más fuerte, se los garantizo…   
Eliza se acerco a Fauto.   
- Fausto VIII: Bien Eliza, de nuevo a la mesa de trabajo…   
Eliza le dio el control a Manta y se llevo los pedazos del robot que construyo Fausto.   
- Yoh: Esa si fue una buena pelea… lastima que no fuera real…   
Dijo Yoh limpiándose la cara.   
- Ryu: Esta película será fabulosa…   
Dijo Ryu viendo lo que había filmado.   
- Len: Aun no se para que me metieron en esto, tengo mejores cosas que hacer…   
Dijo Len molesto.   
- Yoh: Vamos Len, no te gustaría salir en el cine y tener cientos de admiradoras…   
Dijo Yoh sonriendo.   
- Manta: Yoh, tan solo la voy a mostrar en mi clase de audiovisuales, no es para tanto…   
Mientras todos discutían acerca de la película, nadie se había dado cuenta, de que un calcinado Horo Horo yacía tirado cerca de la explosión.   
- Horo Horo: I… ya terminamos…   
Dijo Horo Horo antes de desmayarse. 

Habitación de Lyserg.   
Pilika se encontraba más que asustada, aterrorizada.   
- Pilika: Pe… pero que me paso…   
Pilika no dejaba de verse en el espejo, de Lyserg no se sabia nada.   
- Pilika: Si yo soy Pilika… entonces…   
Pilika no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Tamao entro.   
- Tamao: Señorita Pilika… que hace en la habitación del joven Lyserg…   
Pregunto intrigada Tamao, luego se fijo en la ropa que traía puesta la chica.   
- Tamao: Señorita Pilika… esa ropa no es del joven Lyserg.   
Preguntó sonrojada Tamao, Pilika se dio cuenta y se sonrojo.   
- Pilika: Este… lo que pasa… es que…   
Pilika no encontraba como excusarse.   
- Tamao: Yo entiendo, si llega el joven Lyserg le dice que vine a buscar su ropa sucia… a… adiós.   
Dijo Pilika sonrojada, luego salió totalmente apenada.   
- Pilika: No… no es lo que crees…   
Pilika bajo la cabeza frustrada. 

En la estación de trenes.   
Lyserg se encontraba esperando un tren que lo llevará al norte, exactamente a la aldea de Horo Horo.   
- Lyserg: Lo siento…   
Dijo Lyserg cabizbajo.   
- Lyserg: No… no podía hablar contigo hoy…   
Aunque habían varias ventanas y diversos cristales en los que se reflejaban la imagen de Lyserg, este estaba demasiado preocupado para ocuparse de ello.   
- Lyserg: Porque tenía que pasarme esto…   
Lyserg miró hacia una de las ventanas.   
- Lyserg: Te sigo viendo aun en mis sueños.   
Lyserg trato de no llorar.   
- Lyserg: Aun aquí… perdóname por haberme ido sin avisar…   
Lyserg se levanto y camino hacia su tren. 

Pensión Asakura.   
Pilika acababa de salir de la habitación de Lyserg y se dirigía con una toalla y diversos artículos de limpieza en dirección del baño.   
- Pilika: Espero que no haya nadie… por favor…   
Pilika entro temerosa al baño, cuando…   
- Anna: Pilika…   
Pilika se quedó casi en shock al encontrarse a Anna, por suerte acababa de bañarse.   
- Anna: Si vez a Lyserg, dile que lo estoy buscando…   
Anna se marcho dejando a Pilika sola.   
- Pilika: Me esta buscando… y para que?   
Pilika no le dio importancia y entro, ya dentro del baño, se encontró en un dilema muy grande.   
- Pilika: Si soy ahora Pilika, deberé usar su cepillo de dientes o basta con que use el mio?   
Pero cuando Pilika iba a tomar uno de los dos cepillos, alguien entro.   
- Tamao: Esta libre… pe… perdón… no sabía que tu…   
Tamao trato de excusarse al ver a Pilika adentro.   
- Pilika: No, descuida, si quieres me voy para que estés sola…   
Dijo Pilika al fijarse en los artículos de baño que traía Tamao, Pilika tomo los suyos y cuando iba a salir, Tamao la detuvo.   
- Tamao: No hay problema en que nos bañemos juntas, aun necesitamos terminar nuestra platica de anoche…   
- Pilika: Platica?   
Pregunto para si misma Pilika.   
- Tamao: Además necesito alguien que me frote la espalda…   
Pilika casi se desmaya al oír esto. 

En algún lugar.   
Lyserg se encontraba mirando el paisaje.   
- Lyserg: Perdóname hermano por haberme marchado sin decirte nada.   
Lyserg tan solo suspiro.   
- Lyserg: Pero esto debo ir a discutirlo con nuestra familia primero. 

Pensión Asakura.   
Pilika se encontraba envuelta tan solo por una toalla y se disponía a entrar a bañarse junto con Tamao.   
- Tamao: Sucede algo?   
Pregunto Tamao confundida, al ver que su amiga aun seguía temerosa de entrar con ella.   
- Tamao: No te voy a morder, vamos entra…   
Pero Pilika seguía sin ganas de entrar.   
- Tamao: Pilika… no es la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos…   
Pilika comenzó a imaginar lo que le dijo Tamao y toda la sangre se le subió al rostro.   
- Tamao: Te… te encuentras bien?   
Pregunto Tamao preocupada al ver que un pequeño chorro de sangre corría por la nariz de su amiga.   
- Pilika: S… si, es que me golpee con la puerta esta mañana…   
Dijo Pílika poniendo su mano sobre su nariz, Tamao pareció quedar convencida con la explicación de su amiga.   
- Tamao: Luego me haces acuerdo para curarte, por ahora ven… el agua esta deliciosa…   
Dijo Tamao lanzándole un poco de agua con la mano.   
- Pilika: Se… segura que puedo entrar?   
Pregunto Pilika sonrojada.   
- Tamao: Claro, ven, aun debemos terminar de hablar sobre Lyserg…   
Al oír este nombre, Pilika se lleno de valor y cerrando los ojos, se metió al agua junto a Tamao. 

En la sala.   
Los Shamanes se encontraban sentados tranquilamente.   
- Horo Horo: Alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta mi hermana?   
Pregunto Horo Horo algo intrigado.   
- Yoh: Anna me dijo que estaba en el baño, no debe tardar en salir…   
Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.   
- Horo Horo: Que raro, hoy fui a su habitación y no encontré su mochila… pensé que había salido, pero si me dices que esta arriba, no debo preocuparme…   
El estomago de Horo Horo comenzó a sonar.   
- Horo Horo: Por cierto… ya va siendo hora de comer, no creen…   
Dijo Horo Horo muy tranquilo.   
- Yoh: Anna y Len se están encargando de la comida, debes darles tiempo…   
Dijo Yoh aun sonriente, Horo Horo se quedo intrigado.   
- Horo Horo: Anna cocina?   
Pregunto Horo Horo admirado.   
- Anna: Si.   
Dijo molesta Anna lanzándole una olla en la cabeza a Horo Horo.   
- Yoh: Annita…   
Se trato de disculpar Yoh por su amigo.   
- Anna: La comida pronto estará lista, solo los vine a llamar para que se lavaran…   
Horo Horo ya repuesto del golpe, habló.   
- Horo Horo: I que comeremos hoy…   
Pregunto ansioso Horo Horo, Anna tan solo lo vio molesta.   
- Anna: Lo que te sirva te lo comerás y te gustará… entiendes.   
Dijo Anna muy sería, luego se retiro.   
- Horo Horo: Con tal de que se pueda comer…   
Bromeo Horo Horo, esta vez, en lugar de una olla, fue una sartén la que golpeo a Horo Horo en la cabeza.   
- Anna: Venía por la olla, no puedo terminar de cocinar sin ella…   
Dijo Anna tranquilamente.   
- Horo Horo: Lle… llégatela…   
Dijo Horo Horo antes de desmayarse. 

**Nota de Autor:**   
Bueno, que tal les pareció, si les gusto bien… sino también =P espero que pasen una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo, por lo pronto me despido y suerte en todo. 

**Postt Datta:** Se me olvidaba, ya que estamos en Diciembre y se acerca la Navidad, para entrar en onda, estaba pensando en una historia navideña, nada que ver con mi otro fics de Aventura de Navidad de Card Captor Sakura, sino pensaba en usar al clásico, Canción de Navidad, ya saben, la de los tres fantasmas, de las Navidades Pasada, Presente y Futura, pero enfocado a Shaman King, ya tengo a la victima de los Fantasmas, en este caso sería nada más y nada menos que… Len Tao, es el que más se presta, Hao es más malo que Len pero podría terminar metiendo a los Fantasmas en quien sabe que problemas, en fin, pensaba en los Fantasmas como Pasado a Jun Tao, quien mejor que su hermana para saber los por menores de la vida pasada de Len, Presente a Yoh, porque el Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes es un poco cómodo y algo flojo, Yoh le quedaría de maravilla… pero el del Futuro, si tengo problemas con ese, no se quien podría ser, opiniones, pues a modo de Review, suerte en todo y a ver si logro ponerlo antes de Navidad.   
  


En el Próximo. 

- Len: Quiero hablar contigo…   
Lyserg miro inquieto a Len.   
- Lyserg: Adelante, somos amigos, habla con confianza…   
Lyserg trato de parecer lo más posible al verdadero Lyserg.   
- Len: Maldito te odio…   
Len agarro enfurecido por el cuello a Lyserg, este se asusto.   
- Lyserg: Len, que pasa…   
Pregunto Lyserg sorprendido, Len tan solo lo soltó y trato de recuperar la compostura.   
- Len: Te mataría ahora mismo por lo que le has hecho a Pilika… pero ella sufriría si lo hago.   
Lyserg se sorprendió por lo que escucho.   
- Len: Prénsalo bien antes de terminar con ella, Pilika aunque no lo aparente, es una buena chica…   
Lyserg trataba de aguantar las lágrimas.   
- Len: Estoy feliz de que ella haya encontrado a un buen partido como tu… pero a la primera lágrima que le hagas brotar… te mato…   
Len se fue dejando a Lyserg solo.   
- Lyserg: Len… me quiere.   
Dijo Lyserg muy contento. 

- Horo Horo: Así que ahora tengo un hermano en lugar de hermana…   
Bromeo Horo Horo, sin embargo, si broma no fue tan bien recibida.   
- Lyserg: Péndulo en forma de…   
Pero antes de que Lyserg pudiera hacer algo, Pilika lo detuvo.   
- Pilika: No creo que la mejor forma de arreglar este enredo sea matando a tu hermano, Pilika… además no lo mates estando en mi cuerpo, no quiero llenarme de una fama como la de Hao…   
Dijo Pilika ligeramente preocupada. 

- Tamao: E… entones… si la señorita Pilika esta en el cuerpo del joven Lyserg…   
Tamao se sonrojo.   
- Tamao: Con quien me bañe esta mañana… 

- Pilika: Esto sucedió porque pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos…   
- Lyserg: Juntos… prácticamente tratabas de cortarme cada vez que hablábamos…   
- Pilika: Si y tu cambiabas de tema enseguida… es por eso que aun permanecíamos como pareja.   
- Lyserg: Es que yo…   
Varias lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Lyserg, este enseguida se las limpio.   
- Lyserg: Lo siento, no quise que me vieras llorar y menos en tu cuerpo…   
Dijo Lyserg apenado.   
- Pilika: No, yo tengo que pedirte disculpas…   
Pilika miro a los ojos a Lyserg.   
- Pilika: Es solo que… dime algo, crees que nuestra relación de verdad estaba funcionando.   
Lyserg suspiro.   
- Pilika: Date cuenta, hay alguien que te quiere mucho más de lo que yo puedo llegar a quererte Pilika.   
Lyserg sonrió.   
- Lyserg: Lo sé, últimamente he visto muy triste a Len, desde que tu y yo éramos pareja… pero creía que era porque el no tenía novia… 


	3. Una Nueva Perspectiva3

**Shaman King.**   


**Una Nueva Perspectiva.**   


Pensión Asakura.   
Yoh, Len y Horo Horo se encontraban dando los últimos preparativos para la noche de fin de año.   
- Yoh: Terminaremos la noche con los fuegos artificiales de Len…   
Dijo Yoh esbozando una sonrisa.   
- Horo Horo: Esta noche va a estar cargada de dosis de romance, es tiempo para conseguir una pareja…   
Dijo tranquilamente Horo Horo.   
- Yoh: Por lo pronto, quien será el encargado de encender los fuegos artificiales.   
Antes de que alguien más pudiera responder, Horo Horo se adelanto.   
- Horo Horo: Yo me apunto…   
Dijo muy alegre Horo Horo.   
- Yoh: Recuerda que es una responsabilidad muy grande…   
Le trato de recordar Yoh a su amigo.   
- Horo Horo: Si, si, lo que digas…   
Respondió Horo Horo aburrido.   
- Yoh: Sino lo haces como debe ser… Annita se molestara conmigo…   
Dijo Yoh con lágrimas en sus ojos…   
- Yoh: I me pondrá a entrenar aun más…   
Horo Horo tan solo le dio un zape con la mano.   
- Horo Horo: No pasará, ya verás… con mi maestría en explosivos esta noche será un éxito… 

Habitación de Anna.   
Pilika, Tamao y Anna se encontraban platicando.   
- Tamao: No lo sé señorita Anna, en verdad va a dejarle todo el trabajo a ellos…   
Pregunto Tamao escéptica a lo que los chicos pudieran hacer para la noche de fin de año.   
- Pilika: Son buenos chicos, vas a ver que harán un excelente trabajo…   
Dijo Pilika tratando de concederles un poco de crédito.   
- Tamao: Señorita Pilika, se encuentra bien?   
Pregunto Tamao sorprendida.   
- Pilika: Si, porque…   
Respondió Pilika confundida.   
- Tamao: Se que me gusta su hermano y siempre intento apoyarlo en todo, pero era usted la primera que estaba en contra de que los chicos, principalmente Horo Horo, metieran mano en la celebración de fin de año… ya se le olvido todo lo que hicieron en la fiesta de Navidad… 

- Flash Back a la noche de Navidad - 

Pensión Asakura.   
Todo el mundo se encontraba reunido, desde Hao y sus secuaces… es decir, amigos, Chocolove y su familia.   
- Yoh: Presten atención por favor…   
Yoh golpeo una copa con su cuchara para hacer un brindis, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención.   
- Chocolove: I tengo otros mejores…   
- Lyserg: Otros?   
- Len: Cabeza de tiburón… acaso no te has visto en el espejo Loro Loro…   
- Horo Horo: Loro Loro… eso es lo mejor que tienes… chico lácteo…   
- Hao: Esta fiesta es un asco, saldré a matar gente para divertirme…   
- Silver: Linda fiesta, no te parece hermano…   
- Fausto VIII: Tienes la estatura perfecta para uno de mis experimentos…   
- Manta: Yo… yo…   
- Ryu: A que horas va a llegar Jun Tao…   
I así, cada quien estaba en lo suyo.   
- Yoh: Por favor, me podrían prestar atención…   
Nuevamente Yoh volvió a golpear la cuchara, nadie seguía sin hacerle el mínimo caso, a su lado estaba Anna muy molesta.   
- Yoh: Chicos… por favor… ya es hora de brindar…   
Anna se cansó de esperar, se levanto y lanzó la copa al otro extremo de la sala, de inmediato todos parecieron fijar su atención en la Itako.   
- Anna: Adelante.   
Dijo muy sería Anna, Yoh solo sonrió.   
- Yoh: Gracias Annita… 

- Fin del Flash Back - 

- Pilika: No fue tan malo según recuerdo…   
Dijo Pilika al terminar de narrar lo que "ella recordaba".   
- Tamao: Es que esa no es toda la historia…   
Ahora Tamao era quien narraría lo que paso. 

- De nuevo a la noche de Navidad - 

Pensión Asakura.   
Por fin pudieron hacer el brindis, pero como sabrán, la tranquilidad no dura para siempre.   
- Len: Esto esta caliente…   
Dijo Len al tiempo que escupía el jugo que le habían dado.   
- Horo Horo: De verdad… déjame enfriártelo…   
Horo Horo quien había sido salpicado por Len, sacó su tabla y de inmediato la convirtió en cañón, bañando de nieve a Len.   
- Horo Horo: Como lo siento, se me paso la mano…   
Dijo Horo Horo en tono sarcástico, no paso mucho, para que se armara una tercera guerra mundial entre los dos.   
- Hao: I no me vas a desear Feliz Navidad inglesito…   
Dijo con su sonrisa de asesino Hao.   
- Lyserg: Ojalá te mueras…   
Le respondió molesto Lyserg.   
- Hao: Así que el niño inglés tiene agallas después de todo…   
Previniendo lo que se avecinaba, Yoh trato de intervenir.   
- Yoh: Vamos, todos somos amigos…   
Pero Yoh no logró acabar, ya que fue callado por un ataque combinado de ambos shamanes, el resto de la noche sucedió igual, peleas entre los shamanes, discusiones e incluso una gran guerra de comida de todos contra todos, la cual acabo, cuando el árbol de Navidad se incendió por culpa de una de las espadas de Hielo de Horo Horo. 

- Fin de la Retrospectiva - 

Pilika trato de no reír al recordar todo lo que Tamao había narrado.   
- Pilika: Paso así, pero verás que esta vez será diferente… 

Estación de trenes.   
Lyserg acababa de llegar, al parecer decidió no viajar.   
- Lyserg: No puedo irme, no sin antes arreglar esto con el antes…   
Lyserg muy decidido salió de la estación rumbo a la pensión. 

Pensión Asakura.   
Los tres jóvenes shamanes aun seguían con los preparativos.   
- Horo Horo: Ya envié las tarjetas de felicitación…   
Dijo Horo Horo.   
- Yoh: Espero que nos perdonen este año por no invitar a nadie… pero Annita aun esta muy molesta por lo de la última vez…   
Dijo Yoh tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.   
- Horo Horo: Pues creo que ya esta todo…   
Horo Horo fijo su atención en Len, quien había estado de lo más callado.   
- Horo Horo: Oye tu…   
Llamo despectivamente Horo Horo a Len.   
- Horo Horo: Te pico algún bicho raro, no has dicho nada…   
Len prefirió ignorar a Horo Horo y se marcho.   
- Horo Horo: Cabeza de Tiburón… contigo estoy hablando…   
Pero los insultos de Horo Horo no tuvieron efecto en Len, quien andaba preocupado en otros asuntos… o más bien, en otra persona.   
- Pilika: Hola Len…   
Dijo Pilika a ver a Len, acaba de salir de la habitación de Anna.   
- Pïlika: Donde están los muchachos…   
Pregunto algo intranquilamente Pilika, Len tan solo le señalo en dirección de la sala.   
- Pilika: Si vez a…   
Pilika trato de buscar las palabras antes de terminar su frase.   
- Pilika: Si vez a Lyserg le dices que lo estoy buscando, por favor…   
Len casi golpea la pared al escuchar ese nombre.   
- Pilika: Cuídate…   
Pilika se dirigió rumbo a la sala, sus ojos tenían una mirada de confusión que Len interpreto como Tristeza, Len tan solo salió al patio para despejar sus ideas, cuando vio a alguien que no quería ver.   
- Lyserg: Por dios, esto es asombroso…   
Lyserg se encontraba dando varias patadas al aire.   
- Lyserg: No sabía que ahora fuera tan fuerte…   
Lyserg traía puesto una bata de Pilika, a Len le pareció raro, pero no le tomo importancia y se acerco al inglés.   
- Lyserg: Hola Len, como has estado.   
Dijo Lyserg al ver aproximarse a Len.   
- Lyserg: Has visto a mi Lyserg… quiero decir a Pilika.   
Len no presto atención a las palabras de Lyserg, tan solo se acerco a el y le hablo.   
- Len: Quiero hablar contigo…   
Lyserg miro inquieto a Len.   
- Lyserg: Adelante, somos amigos, habla con confianza…   
Lyserg trato de parecer lo más posible al verdadero Lyserg.   
- Len: Maldito te odio…   
Len agarro enfurecido por el cuello a Lyserg, este se asusto.   
- Lyserg: Len, que pasa…   
Pregunto Lyserg sorprendido, Len tan solo lo soltó y trato de recuperar la compostura.   
- Len: Te mataría ahora mismo por lo que le has hecho a Pilika… pero ella sufriría si lo hago.   
Lyserg se sorprendió por lo que escucho.   
- Len: Prénsalo bien antes de terminar con ella, Pilika aunque no lo aparente, es una buena chica…   
Lyserg trataba de aguantar las lágrimas.   
- Len: Estoy feliz de que ella haya encontrado a un buen partido como tu… pero a la primera lágrima que le hagas brotar… te mato…   
Len se fue dejando a Lyserg solo.   
- Lyserg: Len… me quiere.   
Dijo Lyserg muy contento.   
- Lyserg: Pero a mi o a quien cree que es Pilika…   
Lyserg se pregunto para si mismo, luego de meditar un poco, entro a la pensión.   
- Tamao: Joven Lyserg, la señorita Anna lo ha estado buscando…   
Dijo Tamao al encontrar a Lyserg.   
- Lyserg: A mi?   
Pregunto Lyserg confundido.   
- Tamao: Si, dijo que quería hablar con el joven Lyserg.   
Respondió Tamao tranquilamente.   
- Lyserg: A si, yo soy Lyserg, conmigo quiere hablar…   
Lyserg se rio nerviosamente.   
- Lyserg: Bueno, voy para allá…   
Lyserg entro a la habitación de Anna.   
- Lyserg: Sucede algo, para que querías verme Anna…   
Dijo Lyserg tranquilamente, luego recordó de quien era ahora.   
- Lyserg: Perdón… digo…   
Pero antes de que Lyserg pudiera excusarse, Anna habló.   
- Anna: Deja los juegos, es muy fácil para mi saber que no eres el verdadero Lyserg, Pilika.   
Lyserg se sorprendió de las palabras de Anna.   
- Lyserg: Pe… pero Anna… yo…   
Lyserg se encontraba muy sorprendido.   
- Anna: Vamos, el verdadero Lyserg debe estar con los demás… 

Ya en la sala.   
Luego de la explicación del misterioso cambio de los dos.   
- Horo Horo: Así que ahora tengo un hermano en lugar de hermana…   
Bromeo Horo Horo, sin embargo, si broma no fue tan bien recibida.   
- Lyserg: Péndulo en forma de…   
Pero antes de que Lyserg pudiera hacer algo, Pilika lo detuvo.   
- Pilika: No creo que la mejor forma de arreglar este enredo sea matando a tu hermano, Pilika… además no lo mates estando en mi cuerpo, no quiero llenarme de una fama como la de Hao…   
Dijo Pilika ligeramente preocupada.   
- Lyserg: Esta bien, esta bien… pero espero no hayas hecho nada raro mientras eras yo…   
Dijo Lyserg con una sonrisa.   
- Pilika: Ra… raro como que?   
Pregunto Pilika nerviosa.   
- Lyserg: Tu sabes… cosas…   
Pilika comenzó a sudar.   
- Tamao: E… entones… si la señorita Pilika esta en el cuerpo del joven Lyserg…   
Tamao se sonrojo.   
- Tamao: Con quien me bañe esta mañana…   
Tamao se puso más roja aun.   
- Lyserg: Lyserg…   
Lyserg miro molesto a Pilika.   
- Horo Horo: Miren la hora… aun debemos terminar con los preparativos para esta noche y Len ni se aparece…   
Dijo Horo Horo algo nervioso.   
- Yoh: Si, debemos terminar, sino Anna se molestara conmigo…   
Yoh salió junto con Horo Horo al patio.   
- Pilika: Cobardes…   
Tamao salió atrás de Horo Horo.   
- Anna: Debo vigilar a esos dos.   
Anna salió con su actitud de costumbre, por fin Lyserg y Pilika se quedaron solos.   
- Pilika: Pue… puedo explicarlo, Tamao me obligo, yo no quería, ni siquiera…   
Lyserg solo soltó una lágrima.   
- Lyserg: Lyserg, necesitamos hablar…   
Pilika suspiro nerviosa.   
- Pilika: Vamos a romper?, pe… pero yo te quiero…   
Hablo temerosa Pilika.   
- Lyserg: Creo recordar esta situación solo que de un modo distinto…   
Tanto Lyserg como Pilika rieron.   
- Pilika: Lo sé, fue todo antes de… esto…   
Pilika se señalo y luego Lyserg.   
- Lyserg: Porque habrá sucedido esto…   
Pregunto confundido Lyserg.   
- Pilika: Esto sucedió porque pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos…   
- Lyserg: Juntos… prácticamente tratabas de cortarme cada vez que hablábamos…   
- Pilika: Si y tu cambiabas de tema enseguida… es por eso que aun permanecíamos como pareja.   
- Lyserg: Es que yo…   
Varias lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Lyserg, este enseguida se las limpio.   
- Lyserg: Lo siento, no quise que me vieras llorar y menos en tu cuerpo…   
Dijo Lyserg apenado.   
- Pilika: No, yo tengo que pedirte disculpas…   
Pilika miro a los ojos a Lyserg.   
- Pilika: Es solo que… dime algo, crees que nuestra relación de verdad estaba funcionando.   
Lyserg suspiro.   
- Pilika: Date cuenta, hay alguien que te quiere mucho más de lo que yo puedo llegar a quererte Pilika.   
Lyserg sonrió.   
- Lyserg: Lo sé, últimamente he visto muy triste a Len, desde que tu y yo éramos pareja… pero creía que era porque el no tenía novia…   
Lyserg suspiro.   
- Lyserg: Hoy me lo dijo, estaba feliz porque Pilika haya encontrado a alguien que la quiera tanto y sino te mataría…   
Pilika sonrió.   
- Pilika: Lo ves, Len te quiere y seguir con esta relación la cual ya no tiene futuro, sería…   
Pilika no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Lyserg le puso dos dedos en la boca.   
- Lyserg: Te entiendo, pero que haremos mientras seamos el otro.   
Pregunto Lyserg algo triste.   
- Pilika: No lo sé, no he logrado descubrir nada…   
Dijo Pilika sosteniendo en sus manos el péndulo de Lyserg.   
- Lyserg: Por cierto…   
Lyserg sacó de su bolsillo el relicario.   
- Lyserg: Creo que se ve mejor en ti…   
Dijo Lyserg sonriendo al tiempo que le colocaba el relicario a Pilika.   
- Pilika: Gracias…   
Ambos, Pilika y Lyserg se vieron tiernamente.   
- Lyserg: Entonces este será el adiós, cierto.   
Pilika asintió incomoda.   
- Lyserg: Por los viejos tiempos…   
Lyserg se acerco a Pilika, esta cerro los ojos al comprender que iba a pasar.   
- Lyserg: Es raro besar a tu propio cuerpo…   
Pilika sonrió, Lyserg se acerco a Pilika y también cerro los ojos, luego ambos se dieron un beso, un gran resplandor cubrió a ambos y el hechizo acabo, ambos se separaron del beso.   
- Pilika: Eso fue algo único, ojalá encuentres alguien que te quiera en verdad…   
Pero Pilika no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que se sorprendió de no verse a si misma.   
- Pilika: Lyserg…   
Pregunto Pilika asombrada.   
- Pilika: De verdad eres tu…   
El inglés peliverde asintió feliz,   
- Lyserg: Pilika, hemos vuelto…   
Ambos chicos se abrazaron felices.   
- Len: Disculpen, no quería interrumpir…   
Len, quien había entrado sin querer, salió inmediatamente al ver a la pareja tan feliz, ambos se separaron y Pilika miro confundida a Lyserg.   
- Pilika: Puedo?   
Pregunto Pilika, el inglés no dijo nada, tan solo puso dos dedos en los labios de Pilika y asintió feliz, Pilika le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lyserg y salió tras de Len.   
- Lyserg: Espero que seas más feliz con el, Pilika.   
Pilika por fin logró alcanzar a Len Tao.   
- Len: Sucede algo…   
Pregunto Len.   
- Pilika: Sí.   
Respondió Pilika sonriendo.   
- Pilika: Quiero que seas mi pareja para el año nuevo…   
Dijo Pilika con una gran sonrisa, Len se quedo sorprendido.   
- Len: Pero Lyserg… tu y el…   
Pilika solo sonrió.   
- Pilika: Lyserg y yo solo somos amigos, quien de verdad me gusta eres tu…   
Len tan solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa y Pilika pareció darse cuenta.   
- Pilika: Bueno, vamos… mi hermano va a encender pronto los fuegos artificiales y no me quiero perder nada.   
Len asintió, Pilika lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo, mientras en el techo.   
- Amidamaru: Fuegos artificiales… nunca había visto un espectáculo tan hermoso…   
Dijo el samurai viendo como el cielo estallaba en miles de explosiones de colores.   
- Basón: Espero que Tokagueru llegue pronto, se esta perdiendo este espectáculo…   
Abajo habían varias parejas formadas, Len y Pilika, Tamao y Horo Horo, Yoh y Anna... sin embargo, no muy lejos de ellos, habían una cuarta pareja formada, dos seres pequeños sentados en la rama de un árbol mirando juntos el espectáculo de luces.   
- Koloro: Kukuruku…   
Dijo Koloro al tiempo que le entregaba un relicario ya bien conocido a Morphin.   
- Morphin: Gracias...   
Dijo la pequeña hada con una sonrisa.   
- Koloro: Feliz año…   
Ambos espíritus se abrazaron muy felices. 

Finales Finito… O sea…   
Fin.   


**Nota de Autor:**   
I bien, que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, al final puse las parejas como me pidieron y sobre la cuarta y última pareja, pues, no se, quise poner algo distinto, que mejor pareja que Koloro y Morphin, tienen el tamaño indicado, como diría Augusto… digo Fausto (Perdón Rini, no pude aguantarme), me parecieron una pareja muy tierna, nos vemos en el siguiente fics, suerte y Feliz Año Nuevo. 

**Post Datta:** Se preguntaran porque mis dos fanfics de Shaman King, Una Nueva Perspectiva y Amor o Solo una Ilusión, se mezclan casi al final, especialmente en la parte del Año Nuevo, donde se supone en el uno empieza la noche del 31, pero el festejo de Fin de Año se salta al otro fics, esto se debe, a que originalmente, ambos fics estaban unidos, uno después de otro, primero era Amor o Solo una Ilusión, acaba este y empezaba Una Nueva Perspectiva, pero como nadie quería en ninguno, a Pilika y Lyserg como pareja, pues, ambos fics al final se volvieron independientes, tuve que reeditarlos, pero la escena final, del festejo de Fin de Año me gusto y la deje aquí, además me encanto el final con Koloro y Morphin juntos, se que podía dejar el fics sin esta última nota, pero quería aclararlo, por si acaso, Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo. 


End file.
